olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Tithonius
Tithonius is the male protagonist of episode 36, Eos and Tithonius. His full name is Prince Tithonius of Troy. A human who attracted Eos, Goddess of the Dawn and married her, before dying of old age and turning into a cricket, despite being given immortality. Appearance Tithonius is a man, with long blonde hair, green eyes and light skin, who typically wore a white robe. In his youth he was considered very handsome, with some Nymphs comparing him to Apollo. As he ages into an old man he looses the appeal that made Eos fall in "love" with him. Personality Tithonius, as a young man took his privileges as a royal prince for granted, wanting more in his life, he was also self centred, plotting and cunning. When he ages into an old man, because Eos forgot to ask Zeus to give him, Eternal Youth, as well as Immortality, he is coldly rejected by his wife. He seems to lament his actions and sees his new difficult life, having lost his good looks, a punishment, for not marrying Eos out of true love. History Tithonius was born human to the King and Queen of Troy, as a young man, despite his privilege he was unhappy to get married to a stranger and become ruler of Troy, hoping for something more, like becoming a God. Synopsis Out on a balcony, he laments about his life, as Eos, is riding her chariot to bring out the dawn, to begin the new day, she sees him and takes him up to Mount Olympus, delaying her work. Eos is charmed by Tithonius' handsomeness, hardly even knowing his personality. After spending time together discussing, the two go to Artemis, to speak about their "love" for one another, Tithonius says that he came to Mount Olympus by his own will, Artemis warns them that Mount Olympus is no place for a human, but that she cannot do much if they are in love. Artemis senses dirty ambition in Tithonius, for he does not love Eos and only wants to marry her to gain the power of a God, but does not mention this to Eos. As Eos, exits to speak to Zeus, about her marriage and making Tithonius Immortal, he cackles proudly, now that he can become a God, which is step far above being a Trojan prince. Eos and Tithonius are originally happy together, until one morning, Tithonius wakes up having aged into an old man, Eos rejects him and continues to despise him as he ages older and older. Artemis comes to him and tells him that this rejection was inevitable as Eos only fell in love with him based on his appearance. Due to the difficulty of living with a wife who despises him, Tithonius asks Artemis, to send him back to his homeland of Troy. He goes to the palace and introduces himself, but the king is in disbelief of him, for being born two generations ago, to the King and Queen of Troy and orders his guards to kick him out. He walks all the way back to Mount Olympus, Artemis arranges the old man to meet his son for the first time, which he does as he comes into his bedroom with Eos. Eos plans for her child to be better than his "ugly" father, by asking Zeus to grant him both Immortality and Eternal Youth. However Tithonius begs Artemis to take his and Eos' son Memnon to the human world, seeing it as better for him. Artemis doesn't seem fond of the idea, but gives in as Tithonius tells her that it is his final wish to her. So Memnon is sent to live in the human world. For several days, Eos worries and searches desperately for her son and is unable to find him, not even attending to her job of bringing out the dawn to begin the new day. Zeus comes to her and tells her that he is handling the situation of her son, that she should bring out the dawn, as she is not only the mother of Memnon but of the dawn. With a single hand gesture, Eos spreads dawn to the whole world, Artemis on a cloud looks at Eos angrily. Later on Eos, walks down a hallway to her bedroom, where she hears Tithonius calling out her name, Artemis attacks Eos, saying that her husband had been calling out her name like this for years. She comes into the bedroom of a dying Tithonius and they speak their farewells, Tithonius requests her to turn him into a cricket, after he dies which she fulfils.In the end Eos seemed to regret treating her husband like she did and was sad to see him dying. Trivia In the original tale, the reason why Eos becomes so attracted to Tithonius and takes him up to Mount Olympus in the first place is due to Aphrodite cursing her to forever fall in love with handsome men, after Ares committed adultery with her.